Metal Gear X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Metal Gear series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes March 9, 2004 Metal Gear Super Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Metal Gear Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Metal Gear series: *1 playable character (Snake) *1 stage (Shadow Moses Island) *1 Assist Trophy (Gray Fox) *11 trophies *19 stickers *10 music tracks Snake Snake appears as a new unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and one of the only two third-party playable characters in the game. His look is based on his sneaking suit from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. He is unlocked after playing 130 Vs. matches, play 15 matches on Shadow Moses Island stage, or have Snake join the team in Subspace Emissary. Despite being a super heavyweight, he has the shortest crawl in the game to avoid many attacks, his good use of explosives allow him to camp well, and his down throw — Silent Takedown — can deal lots of damage through combo throws if the player can read the opponent’s movements. His only taunt involves him hiding in a cardboard box, which references how he sneaks through enemy territory in the games. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Hard Grenade:' Snake pulls out a grenade and unzips it. He can hold it for 3 seconds and it can be thrown at any direction up to two grenades at a time. Hard grenades have been common offensive weapons since Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. *'Side - Remote Controlled Missile:' Snake takes out a Nikita and fires a remote missile. The missile can be controlled with the control stick and cancelled with the shield button. The RCM is a weapon that has been used ever since the first Metal Gear game. *'Up - Cypher:' Snake grabs onto a Cypher, which helps with recovery. The Cypher can also deal minor damage when someone touches it. Although Snake has not done this activity in the games, it shows his resourcefulness that isn’t out of place in Metal Gear games. The Cypher itself is a flying reconnaissance camera that has been used since Metal Gear Solid 2 when patrolling Big Shell. *'Down - C4:' Snake plants the C4 either on the ground, an opponent, or even the air if he’s on midair. Within 26 2/3 he can detonate the bomb anytime he wants after doing the move a second time. It can also act as a Gooey Bomb whenever Snake picks it up. There is also a 1 in 6 chance Snake uses the C3, which is shaped like a butterfly. The C4 is a recurring weapon in the Metal Gear games, and it’s required to beat the games. C3 is used in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater by Naked Snake to take out one of the Shagohod’s liquid fuel tanks. *'Final Smash - Grenade Launcher:' Snakes yells “It’s showtime!” and leaps off the stage. He is on a ladder below a helicopter in the foreground. He can fire up to twelve grenades (two loads of six) from the grenade launcher at any opponent before time runs out. Both the launcher model being attached to the rifle and the event of the Final Smash seem to take place in Metal Gear Solid 2, when Snake shoots grenades at a Harrier jet controlled by Solidus Snake and Vamp from the passenger area of a Kasatka helicopter. Most of the palette seems to be based on different camouflages in Metal Gear Solid 3: *'Grey:' (default) *'Red:' Fire camouflage *'Blue:' Splitter camouflage *'White:' While the design may be based on the AUSCAM Desert camouflage, the main color may be the Snow camouflage. *'Green:' Tiger Stripe camouflage *'Brown:' Animal camouflage Shadow Moses Island The only Metal Gear stage in the game. It seems to be based off of the helipad sector of one of the first areas Snakes ventures through in Metal Gear Solid. The stage features two floors with a platform connected by each watchtower from the left and right side separately that is closer to the center of the stage. The watchtower is so high up that not many players can go over one independently and it blocks players from KOs towards the left or right side of screen depending the tower. These towers can be destroyed depending on where they are heavily damage. While destroying the top section of the tower doesn’t affect the bottom, the bottom section will collapse the entire tower, including the platforms held by the tower. The towers rebuild themselves after a minute or two of when one of them is completely destroyed, and players that stand on the spot where the tower is repairing will rise upwards with the tower. The stage also features spotlights on the walls. Once a fighter touches a spotlight, it shows an exclamation point with the iconic “Discovery” sound. Although this does not affect the fighters, there are three possible type of robots that will happen in the background: a Metal Gear RAY, a Metal Gear REX, or two GEKKOs (which is the closest to try to interacting the stage). All these robots would destroy the background to show a dark red abyss in the background, but the wall eventually repairs itself. This stage features an Easter Egg where if the player is playing as Snake, he can receive special conversations in the style of Codecs, featuring Otacon, Mei Ling, and Colonel Campbell. Once he does a taunt, one of these responders will reveal a piece of information the character Snake is fighting against, including himself. The only exception is with Falco, in which Slippy Toad takes over the Codec. When Snake gets KO’ed the receiver worries about Snake and gives the infamous “SNAAAAAKE!” game over shout. For more information on the Codecs, see here. Gray Fox Snake’s former comrade, Gray Fox, appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He moves quickly around the stage and swings his sword. His sword is able to reflect project heading towards him. He can also teleport to the top of the stage. Trophies There are 11 trophies in the game. 2 character trophies, 1 Assist Trophy, and 8 series related trophies. Stickers The game features 19 stickers based on artworks from Metal Gear games. Music tracks The game features 10 music tracks, all new to the game, and are all playable in the Shadow Moses Island stage. Metal Gear category *'MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ Smash Bros. Brawl Version' - A fast-paced version of the Love Theme from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots made for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The arrangement was handled by staff from Konami's Metal Gear sound team. *'Encounter' - A remix of the song from Metal Gear Solid when Snake is spotted by an enemy. *'Theme of Tara' - A completely redone version of the Theme of Tara from the very first Metal Gear game for the MSX2. For people familiar with Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions, this is the theme played when Snake is on a VR Mission in the game. It reappears in Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, as another VR Mission theme for secret character MGS1 Snake. *'Battle in The Base' - Taken directly from the PS2 game Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, this was the music track that played when Naked Snake was spotted by an enemy while indoors. *'Yell "Dead Cell"' - Taken directly from the PS2 game Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, this was the song that was used during the boss battles with Vamp, Fortune, and Fatman, who are part of the Dead Cell unit. *'Cavern' - Also taken directly from a title, this was the cavern background music in Metal Gear Solid. *'Calling to the Night' - The vocal theme song of the PSP game and direct sequel to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater- Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. It is taken directly from said game. This song also plays during Snake's Classic Mode credits. Unlockable tracks: *'Snake Eater' (Instrumental) - An instrumental version of the main theme to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, this track is also taken directly from said game. This track is unlocked by playing 15 Vs. Matches on the Shadow Moses Island stage. *'Theme of Solid Snake' - Taken directly from the MSX2 game Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, the second game in the series, this was the title screen theme to said game. Sound effects *'Metal Gear Victory' - Snake's victory theme is a short sample from the main theme of Metal Gear Solid. It was used when the player would complete a VR Mission in said game, but is better remembered for its use as the Game Over theme. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Metal Gear elements confirmed so far in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate are: *1 playable character (Snake) *1 stage (Shadow Moses Island) *1 Assist Trophy (Gray Fox) *26 Spirits *11 music tracks Snake Shadow Moses Island Shadow Moses Island returns basically unchanged in Ultimate. In fact, the codec conversations only seem applicable to fighters that have appeared in Brawl and not updated for other fighters. Gray Fox Spirits Music track Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links